


Road Trip

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [12]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12 - Journey: She didn't mean to bring a boy home for Christmas, but he's too cute to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

Caroline was so tired of driving, but crossing the Virginia state line had reinvigorated her for the last half hour into Mystic Falls. She hadn't realized how much she missed her hometown.

New Orleans was a revelation for the former pageant queen, full of life and mystery for her college years. She had sworn off commitment when her high school sweetheart cheated on her freshman year, falling in love with the city and her career instead. If that was all she had the rest of her life, she could call herself happy.

Then, she met Klaus.

Looking over to her passenger seat, Caroline couldn't help a smile at his sprawled, unconscious form. He had unexpectedly showed up on her doorstep, bag packed to join her trip home for Christmas. Caroline didn't want to offer, too afraid to ruin their still new (yet incredibly serious) relationship. She even fought with him about it, not wanting to move them along too fast.

Instead, he doubled down and brought a gift for her mother. Eight hours later, he was passed out in her car as the worst road trip buddy ever. But because of his adamant desire to spend their first Christmas together, he was also the best boyfriend ever.

Unconsciously stroking the curls from his forehead as she drove, Caroline grimaced as she felt Klaus awake beneath her fingertips.

"Are we there, love?"

His groggy accent was sexy and rough, but Caroline forced herself to focus on the road. "Almost, about twenty minutes or so," she answered. "Are you sure you want to subject yourself to my crazy town?"

Lacing his fingers through hers, Klaus just smiled. "I'm quite sure, sweetheart," he said. "After all, it gave me you."


End file.
